1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rubbish containers and disposable plastic bags and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding such bags in place in containers when heavy rubbish is placed inside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, disposable plastic bags are placed in rubbish containers and the tops of the bags are stretched or laid over the rim of the container to keep the mouth of the collapsible bag open to receive rubbish. When relatively heavy trash, such as damp grass, is placed into the bag, the weight exerts a considerable downward pressure on the sides and bottom of the bag. This often causes the top of the bag to slip over the rim of the container, thereby collapsing the mouth and hampering further placement of rubbish into the bag.
Previous methods of preventing such an occurrence have usually involved an element that is wrapped around the mouth of the bag after it has been placed over the rim of the container. This element, usually a band, string, rope or tape, holds the bag securely against the outside of the container to prevent the edge of the bag from being pulled back over the rim of the container by the placement of heavy trash into the bag. These methods rely on inward pressure bearing on the bag against the container rather than a pressure directly opposing the movement of the bag along the container surface. The pressure is exerted by separable devices and materials which can deteriorate or become lost. In any event, they are often cumbersome and time consuming to install and use.
The present invention is directed to a rubbish container which will support a disposable plastic bag when heavy rubbish is placed inside. The bag is held securely by projections which deformably engage or perforate the bag, but are provided so as to resist stretching or tearing of the bag other than locally about the projections. The invention also provides for locking bag material to oppose movement of the bag.